


Island connection

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fili takes care of him, In an alternative version of the 19th century, Kili is hurt, Kili is still a dwarf, M/M, Mermaid Fíli, Set in an alternative Ireland, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: It happened too suddenly for anyone to react. One moment Kíli O’Durin was standing on the cliff, the next a stray English gunshot hit him in the side and he toppled over, bouncing off the rocks as he tumbled into the cold Atlantic water.He heard the screams of the other dwarves as if from far away. Accepting an watery death came surprisingly easy, as he idly watched the red blood mingling with the salty water before he had to close his eyes because the water stung his eyes as he sank down.When he came to, he felt being dragged through the water, a heavy weight around his waist, holding him as well as stilling the blood from his wounds. He slowly became aware of a body behind him. A merrow?





	Island connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/gifts).



> Eyesonly/Deanogarbage wanted a MerAU as her price, preferrably with whump. I am very sorry there is only a hint of H/C here ... my default is fluff .... anyway, on the plus side at least I had fun writing a Mer story set in my temporary home, Ireland.  
> Note: "Merrow" is the Irish-English term for mermaid.

It happened too suddenly for anyone to react. One moment Kíli O’Durin was standing on the cliff, the next a stray English gunshot hit him in the side and he toppled over, bouncing off the rocks as he tumbled into the cold Atlantic water.

He heard the screams of the other dwarves as if from far away. Accepting an watery death came surprisingly easy, as he idly watched the red blood mingling with the salty water before he had to close his eyes because the water stung his eyes as he sank down. 

When he came to, he felt being dragged through the water, a heavy weight around his waist, holding him as well as stilling the blood from his wounds. He slowly became aware of a body behind him. A merrow?

Just when he was about to pass out from lack of air, he head was hoisted out of the water, and all he could concentrate on was gulping for air, even as waves were crashing into his face. He took in almost as much water as air, spluttering and coughing.

He was still gently dragged along, to the other side of the bay he realised, once his equilibrum was somewhat restored. Looking down, he saw the pale distorted outline of a merrow. 

Another wave crashed over his face.

He must have passed out again, because the next thing he noticed was being pushed up a sandy beach. 

“You’re hurt.” The melodic voice made him open his eyes. 

The merrow was half out of the water himself, trying to drag Kíli further inland, across the rough sand.

“Fíli?”

It couldn’t be. The last time, Kíli had seen Fíli they’d been kids. But this merman had the same eyes, coloured like the summer sky, and the same mess of blond waves on top of his head and the same little smirk.

Although as a little merling, Fíli had not worn a belt which contained two guns and several sheathed knives. Nor had he had moustache braids adorned with beads.

A second belt, apparently just ornamental, made out of some woven seaweeds, emphasized the broad muscles where his skin started to become covered in scales.

“Hi Kíli.”

“Fee.” 

“Kee.” The merman chuckled a little. Kíli laughed in response, and as soon as his stomach muscles quivered, sharp pain shot through him.

Fíli immediately crawled closer.

“Kee. You are in pain.”

“Sure am.” Kíli wheezed. 

“You must walk.” 

“What?”

Fíli hoisted himself up on one arm and pointed uphill with the other.

“That house. I cannot carry you.”

Kíli looked up and frowned. “Where are we?”

“The abandoned islands,” the merman explained. “I don’t know your name for the islands.”

So he was on one of the Blasket islands, which had been evacuated just a couple of years previously.

Kili scrambled up with as much help from the merman as he could provide.

The abandoned house might as well be on the other side of the bay. It swam in and out of Kíli’s focus, as he clutched his hand on the wound.

“Grand.” He gritted his teeth and carefully put one foot in front of the other.

Sand never felt this slippery before. He eyed the stairs roughly hewn into the steep, jagged cliff that separated him from the house that promised shelter.

“We should stay down here,” he wheezed. “I can’t make it, Fíli.”

“Down here is too dangerous, if the English spot me we’re dead,” Fíli argued. Then he took a closer look at Kíli. “Okay, you stay here, I’ll look for something different.”

To Kíli’s amazement, Fíli hoisted himself fully out of the water. 

Despite the pain stabbing through him like so many knives, he had to suppress a laugh as he watched Fíli laboriously crawling around the edge of the cliff, dragging his long, grey-blue tail through the sand. 

“Kíli. Come here!”

Slowly Kíli stumbled to where Fíli was beckoning him, the torn muscles at his side protesting every move.

Fíli had found small little cavern hewn in the rock, presumably where the dwarves stowed some of their fishing equipment when the island was still inhabited. 

A pair of seagulls was yelling above Fíli’s head, their nest not far above the cavern.

“Sit down,” Fíli instructed.

Once Kíli had complied, cool fingers pushed his tunic up.

“The bullet went through you.” Fíli’s voice sounded satisfied. “That is good. I just need to clean it.”

Kíli started to nod and froze when a cold tongue was pressed against his side. 

“Fíli? What? Are you …”

Fíli looked up at him, his beautiful brow creased. “I am cleaning your wound. You don’t want an infection.”

“No …” Kíli admitted weakly and forced himself to remain still while the merman laying in front of him was licking at his torso.

The surf crashing against the cliffs and the yells of the seagulls felt far away, as Kíli’s nerves tingled from the touch of Fíli’s tongue.

Once he was finished, Fíli let the wet tunic drop down again.

“I will gather dried seaweed so you can lay down.”

Kíli had little choice but to do what his bossy childhood friend ordered.

It took a while, but before nightfall Kíli was equipped with a makeshift bed of dried seaweed. It stabbed uncomfortable in places, but was better than naked stone covered in bird droppings.

Fíli had used bits of kelp and one of his own belts to bandage Kíli’s wound. And then, as if things could not get any worse, Fíli had brought raw fish and raw seaweed as dinner.

To quench the growing thirst, all Kíli had was the bottle of whiskey still strapped to his belt.

The alcohol also dulled his mind, as he slowly succumbed to sleep, under watchful blue eyes.

He idly wondered how anyone would ever find him.

*

He wasn’t surprised when he found himself alone when he woke up the next morning. Alone save the curious stares of the seagulls, and he even spotted some puffins hopping at some distance, also curiously staring at the dwarf intruder.

His wound was throbbing. He barely managed to sit up, his face immediately assaulted by the chilly breeze. 

Great. He was on an abandoned island and his family had every reason to believe he was dead. 

And all because he had volunteered to actually act like a future clan leader and lead the delegation that was to broker a peace between the English humans and the merrow.

All because both species were more pigheaded than dwarves. The English engineers had decided that Valentia island was was the perfect spot to put their cable station and to start the underwater cable for their new telegraph cable to Northern America. 

The dwarves of Ireland had agreed several years before to let the English lay cables through their territory.

However, the English had never bothered to hold talks with the merrow. And the proposed cable was going right through what the merrow considered sacred territory.

Thus a war had begun.

A war that harmed the English more than the merrows, who shot all English ships as soon as they spotted them. 

And while merrow guns could harm ships, it was considerable harder for any English ammunition to do damage to any merrows in the water. Particularly because the merrows of the North Atlantic, with their pale skin and grey-blue scales were difficult to spot.

So the English tried trawling nets from boats with steel bottoms. The merrow responded by quickly developing weapons that could pull trawling nets under, often entangling crew. And getting dangerously close to developing an underwater canon that pierced steel.

Now, the conflict concentrated on Valentia island, where the merrow bombarded all attempts to build a cable station, and the English had put up makeshift barracks.

This was O’Durin territory and Dis O’Durin was not happy. Their agreement with the English had never included allowing armed forces to be stationed on Irish soil. And thus Kíli had been on the cliff, had been shot and saved by his childhood friend.

Who would have gone back to join the battle.

*

Kíli’s musings were interrupted when the squelching sound of something wet being dragged across the sand made him turn his head.

And there was Fíli crawling up the beach..

“Fíli?”

“Good Morning, Kíli.” Fíli hoisted himself up on his forearms and smiled at Kíli. “I have a plan.”

“Good.”

“You need saltless water or you die, is that right?”

“That is basic land animal biology, well done.”

Fíli laughed. “I learned since I was a child. There is no fresh water here. Only the rain. We need to get you up on the island. I will have to bring you to where the harbour was. There is a road there, I think we can make it.”

“I am not sure …”

“I found some medicine,” Fíli explained. “And breakfast.”

Breakfast was more seaweed plus some raw mussels. He then had to swallow a lump of slimy algae Fíli called medicine. Fíli had also found a sponge which he placed on Kíli’s wound before bandaging it again with kelp.

It started to rain again as they finished up, the spum-dotted sea as grey as the cloud covered sky.

Fíli carried him through the water again, the salt burning into all the little scratches he sustained while tumbling down the cliff, but it really wasn’t that far to the old harbour where Fíli pushed him out of the water again. It took a joint effort to get him up on the pier, Kíli’s finger losing purchase on the old, algae covered wood. Once that was done, Fíli heaved himself up, the muscles of his forearms bulging impressively.

Fíli, though a merrow, was much closer to the ideal dwarvish built than Kíli himself.

Tearing his gaze away from his friend, Kíli looked inland.

The road was steep, but Fíli was right. He needed water. Kíli already wasn’t sure if his weakness was from blood loss or dehydration.

They both had to crawl up the hill, Kíli couldn’t keep himself on his feet. He could tell the merrow was exhausted too, his body was not made to move on land. The sharp pebbles digged into both their hands. But while the light drizzle helped Fíli drag himself up, the slippery wet stone made it harder for Kíli. 

Kíli collapsed just as they had made it to the top.

“I’m going to die.” His voice was a croak, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He barely heard Fíli’s ‘no’. 

So much rain around him and here he was, about to die from dehydration. What little drizzled into his open mouth was barely more than a tease.

But he felt, a while later, when fingers with sharp nails pushed his mouth further open and fresh water was poured down his throat.

Spluttering, he found enough energy to sit up. Fíli smirked and held up a flasket.

“Found this near a building, and a well.”

“You’re an angel.”

“A merrow,” Fíli corrected, his smirk morphing into a genuine smile, as Kíli grasped the flasket and poured water down his throat.

The water gave him the energy to make it to the nearest building.

Some of the roof slates had fallen off, but most of the structure was intact. 

The hinges creaked when Kili opened the door.. The house consisted of one room, the floor was surprisingly soft soil, home to a family not too long ago.

There was even a bedframe with a straw mattress in a dry corner and some peat, still dry, stacked next to the fireplace.

Kíli sank down on the mattress with a sigh. Never had a proper bed felt so good.

*

They quickly made themselves comfortable. Or rather, Fíli made them comfortable, as Kíli was reclining on the straw mattress, still weak from the bloodloss. 

Fíli was dragging fresh water into the room in old buckets that he found and dragged in bits and bobs from other houses, like blankets, a pillow and more turf. It still looked a bit funny to see Fíli crawling around, especially because Kíli knew how graceful merrow were in their own element.

“Fee,” Kíli called out, when Fíli dragged in the fifth bucket of water. “That is enough.”

Fíli nodded and crawled closer to Fíli. The afternoon light filtered through the broken window and for the first time, Fíli took a closer look at Fíli.

“You hurt yourself,” he accused the merrow.

“It’s nothing,” Fíli mumbled and tried to shift his body to hide the large, angry scratch along his side. This area was not built for somebody to crawl and Fíli must be chafed.

Just as Kíli reached out to touch it, a shiver rattled his body.

“You’re cold.” 

Kíli rolled his eyes. Fíli, always pointing out the obvious. 

“You need to take your clothes off.”

“Excuse me?”

Fíli tugged at Kíli’s soaked clothes. “You are wet and dwarves should not be wet. Take them off.”

“But …”

“Dwarves,” Fíli grumbled. “I found something I think are clothes.” He pointed to a bundle near the bed. 

Of course Fíli did not turn around as Kíli changed. No, he even assisted Kíli, and he did not even try to hide his interested gaze as Kíli was naked. Kíli blushed.

“Give me the clothes.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Fíli smiled. “I never knew dwarves are so beautiful.” He poked Kíli’s leg after he handed him the old tattered shirt and the pants. “Beautiful and odd.”

“We need legs to walk,” Kíli explained, feeling his face heat up. Especially since Fíli was not done poking. While Kíli pulled the shirt over his head, Fíli’s nimble, pointed fingers explored the muscles of Kíli’s legs.

“I need to put on my pants.”

“Sure.” Fíli blushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kíli forced himself to smile. “How often did I poke your tail when we were kids?”

“Lots.” Fíli curved his tail so it was dangling above Kíli. “Do you want to do it again?”

Chuckling, Kíli reached out to touch the smooth scales on his friend’s tail.

“Are you okay on land?” He asked, suddenly remembering that they had been up here for a couple of hours now.

“Yes.” Fíli grinned, showing sharp teeth. “But I go now to get food. Are you okay alone?”

Fíli came back with more seaweed and fish. 

After they shared it, rolled himself towards the wet patch in the house, where the rain had come through.

“Good night, Kíli.”

“Are you …. are you staying here?” 

“Of course.” Fíli tsskd. “I can’t leave you alone.”

“But … this is land.”

“Genius.” Fíli laughed. “Relax. It is not so comfortable, but I can stay on land for a night.”

*

Kíli was awoken by blinding pain shooting through his side.

“FUCK!” he sat up, which only made it worse. He was beyond words now and could only start crying in pain.

“Shhh ….” It took a while for the cool hands to register on Kíli’s torso. “Kíli, calm down.”

“Easy … for …. you … to … say,” Kíli gritted out.

“No. I know it hurts. You must have moved while you slept.” He could barely make out the form of the merman in the dark, only very little moonlight filtered in through the overcast night.

Fíli was feeling for the bandage, and once he found it, gingerly removed it. Kíli was was gasping again, and tensed when he felt the cool tongue again.

“Spit makes it a bit better,” Fíli explained, in between licks. 

If he wasn’t in so much pain, Kíli would have squealed, this tickled!

But Fíli was right, it brought some relief. By the time the merman had blindly redone the bandage, he felt ready for sleep again.

“Stay with me, Fee?”

“I am right here.” He could hear the smirk in Fíli’s voice, but Kíli was having none of that now. He grabbed Fíli’s wrist.

“No, here. So I can’t move again.” There, that was a good reason.

Fíli chuckled.

It took some loud thrashing, some wriggling and panting until Fíli had arranged himself on the narrow bed, next to Kíli, his cold tail laying heavy on Kíli’s leg.

“There, now you can’t move,” Fíli said with sleepy satisfaction.

Kíli burrowed his head in the broad chest next to him, and sighed contently when Fíli’s slung an arm over Kíli’s waist.

*

They did not talk about it the next day, when Fíli disentangled himself.

For the next four days, this pattern remained, apart from sharing the bed. Kíli was not woken up by pain anymore so he had no excuse to invite Fíli to his bed.. 

Fíli brought water, and once a day he went to the sea to return with food and fresh sponges for Kíli’s wound.

They talked about their childhood but skirted subjects like the current situation.

They did not talk about the war, even though they could hear canon shots from across the bay on the first couple of days. Then there was silence.

But all they talked about was how Fíli loved to swim near the surface during storms, how he liked to shoot out of the water like a dolphin, and Kíli talked about riding his favourite battle rams through the rough Kerry mountains.

On the fifth day, Kíli was feeling much better. And sick of raw fish and raw seaweed.

Fíli kept his distance and kept asking if Kíli was sure, as he began the arduous process of kindling a fire. He had to use some of the fabrics Fíli had found as tinder, before he could think of piling on the peat.

He ignored the anxious merrow. Of course, as a creature from the sea, he was wary of fire.

Soon there was a little fire and Kíli was grilling his fish. He had to coax Fíli to come a little bit closer to the warm heat.

Fíli came rolling over, laying on his back next to Kíli and pointedly not looking at the fire.

Fíli crinkled his nose, both at the earthy smell of the turf fire and the smell of cooked fish.

“You ruined it,” he accused Kíli, glaring at the charred skin of the fish.

Kíli laughed, and booped Fíli’s nose with a soot stained finger, laughing when Fíli went cross-eyed.

“Thank you for the fish,” Kíli added, more serious. “And you know, I never said it, but thank you for saving my life.”

Fíli shrugged his shoulders. “That’s what friends are for.”

“I didn’t know you’re still my friend, I hadn’t seen you in years …”

“Yes …” Fíli shrugged again, looking at the ceiling. “I had to study more, and when I came to the beach, you were not there. I came a few times, when I had time, but there were only ever strange dwarves.”

“I stopped looking after a while,” Kíli confessed. “And I also was needed more at home. I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Fíli smiled softly and stretched out his hands.

Just as their hands touched, heavy footsteps were heard outside.

Wide-eyed, Fíli recoiled. Kíli wordlessly shooed Fíli away, who rolled into the darkest corner, and covered himself with the linen they had thrown there.

And just in time. There was a bang on the door and a gruff voice shouted in English: _“Who’s there!”_

“Just me!” Kíli shouted in Khuzdul, then, remembering his English, repeated in the same language, while limping to the door. _“Just me.”_

He opened the door to reveal to English soldiers. Men, of course, a good two heads taller than Kíli.

One of them smiled down at Kíli. _“And who might ‘just me’ be? We thought these islands were deserted.”_

“ _Had an accident. Washed up here_.”

His English was normally much better, but he was nervous now. _“I am Kíli O’Durin.”_

“ _Kíli O’Durin!_ ” The men looked at each other. _“I am Aragorn, this is Boromir.”_ Aragorn looked down at Kíli and scanned his body. Luckily, they had switched from the rather telling kelp construction to pieces of fabric to bandage the wound _. “You are presumed death. Indeed, your death has caused quite a bit of trouble.”_

Boromir nodded. _“The soldier who shot you has been punished.”_

_“Oh. Sorry.”_

Aragorn looked around. _“How did you survive?”_

_“Washed up at beach. I know there is a harbour, swam there the next day. And came up to houses.”_

_“Dwarves are hardy indeed.”_ Aragorn looked back down at Kíli. _“We have to head back to Valentia island. We can bring you there.”_

 _“NO!”_ Kíli was as surprised as the men when the words slipped out. He even saw a twitch in the heap of sheets in the corner. He didn’t want his time with Fíli to end this abruptly. Taking a deep breath, he added: _“Coming on an English ship would make too much …._ ” He fished for the words, but before he could find it, Boromir nodded.

 _“He is right Aragorn. And who knows if my father …”_ He trailed off. _“We will send a letter to your mother, chief Dis O’Durin, telling her where you are.”_

Before they did so, however, they kindly brought up some actual bread from their ship, as well as some much welcomed ale.

Kíli watched the departure of the ship from a cliff. When he came back to the house, Fíli had already wriggled himself free again.

“You are the son of Dis O’Durin?”

“You understand English?”

Fíli dismissed his knowledge of two land languages with a wave. “They are our enemies. Of course I know their language.”

Of course, nobody on land understood a word of the language of the merrow. But Kíli dismissed this as well for the moment.

“Yes, my mother is Dis O’Durin. Let’s not talk about our parents though.” Kíli was well aware he was not as impressive as his mother. The most powerful clan chief in the West, controlling the coast between West Cork and Donegal. She had proposed to Kíli’s father, chief O’Broadbeam of Donegal for political reasons and divorced him a mere five years later. The two remained close allies though.

“No.” Fíli chewed his lips with his pointy fangs. “You will be rescued soon.”

“Yes.”

Fíli squirmed. “I should have brought you to land days ago.”

“What?”

Fíli shrugged. “The land is not so far away, is it. Just …” Defiant blue eyes met Kíli’s. “I did not want to lose you again so quickly.”

“No ….” Kíli came to sit down crosslegged next to Fíli, his hand on Fíli’s slumped shoulder. “I did not ask you to bring me on land, did I? I like spending time with you.”

“Really?” The hopeful smile on Fíli’s face was almost too much for Kíli to bear. He brought a finger up to place it on Fíli’s right dimple.

“Really really. I don’t want our time to end.”

Fíli inclined his head, pushing it against Kíli’s hand.

“Does it have to end?”

“Not if we don’t want it to.” Daring, Kíli leant closer, pushing his forehead against Fíli’s. “A dwarf is free to marry whomever he wants.”

“Marry?” 

Fíli moved away a little, and Kíli’s heart sank. Of course, he’d misunderstood Fíli’s friendship. He had always been too rash. “We decided when we were kids, remember?”

“Yes.” Fíli looked thoughtful. “Why do you want to marry me now?”

“Why?” Kíli blinked. “Because … because you’re the only person I can be alone with without being bored. And because you’re loyal and kind and gorgeous. And I fell in love with you again when you forced me to eat disgusting seaweed.”

Fíli laughed and scooted closer, winding his tail around Kíli’s folded legs in a circle. 

“I love you too.” 

He wound his arms around Kíli’s neck, who quickly put his own arms around Fíli before Fíli’s weight around his neck would pull them down.

The kiss was chaste, chaster than anything Kíli had experienced. And more arousing. 

Fíli tasted of salt and seaweed, and that taste and the cool, soft lips became Kíli’s entire world.

That night, Fíli heaved his body into the bed next to Kíli, and they slept snuggled together. Kíli wondered a little how they would take things further than this, but soon the feeling of Fíli’s skin, and the heaviness of Fíli’s body against his became more important than the future.

Here and now, they were in their world. A small bed, in a small house on a lonely island, inhabited by seagulls and puffins, and as darkness fell, only the sound of the waves roaring against cliff and the soft peltering of the rain on the roof above them keeping them company.

*

They were kissing softly in the morning, when the door was pushed open.

“This is where you were hiding, lad?” Dwalin’s voice boomed through the hut.

“Not hiding,” Kíli defended himself, pushing himself up.

But Dwalin had already seen Fíli and did not listen.

“What … why ….”

Words had never been Dwalin’s forte, and he pointed at the merrow, who hissed at him.

“This is Fíli, he rescued me when I fell into the water and brought me here. Fíli, this is Dwalin, my mother’s war chief.”

“A merrow. That explains it.” Dwalin shook his head. “And here your mother was, mourning you. And sending me out without breakfast to come and rescue you from your lonely island.”

“He could not show himself to the English.” Kíli put an arm around Fíli.

“No.” Dwalin nodded. 

Fíli pushed himself up on his arms, peering at Dwalin. “What has been happening between the English and my people? We have not heard any more guns.”

“We have nearly achieved a peace treaty between them.” Dwalin stared at Fíli. “There is just one tiny problem.”

“Yes?”

“The merrow believe the English abducted their Crown prince and demand his release as part of the treaty. The English claim they do not have him.”

Kíli felt Fíli stiffening, as Dwalin continued. “Prince Fee, described as blonde, with moustache braids. You do not happen to know where he is?”

“It’s me.” Fíli let himself fall on the bed again. “I did not think …”

“You did not think that the sudden disappearance of yourself, the crown prince, would not have any impact in an ongoing war? Why do you think the English were inspecting the coast line?” 

“I was thinking of Kíli,” Fíli defended himself. “I will swim home now.”

*

Two days later, the peace treaty was signed. The merrows had, essentially, won. An alternative route for the cable was agreed on, as well as conditions for the merrow to connect their own cables to the main cable. In return, the merrow would have crews helping to lay the cable which would greatly reduce the proposed costs.

They were celebrating the peace treaty the following day, men and dwarves sitting on a hastily constructed platform in the sea, with the merrow assembled around them.

Kíli let his legs dangle in the cold water, quietly making fun of the people around them with Fíli, whose arms were resting on the platform next to Kíli, right next to Kíli’s bottom.

Soon, Thorin, the imposing king of the merrow approached, to meet Kíli. A little while later, he approached Dis O’Durin and the two retired to the other side of the platform.

The engagement was toasted to half an hour later.

Instead of a cable station, a mansion was built at Valentia island, one that was half submerged, so Fíli and Kili could both live comfortably together.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are interested in this kind of stuff: The first transatlantic cable was laid between Valentia Island, Ireland, and Trinity Bay, New Foundland in in 1857 (although that one did not work - the one laid in 1866 did and it was in operation until 1966). In contrast, the Blasket Islands (which are just across the Bay) were only evacuated by the Irish government in 1953 when it was felt that the safety of the remaining, rapidly aging, population could no longer be guaranteed. However, I felt if I put dwarves and merrows there, I might as well empty the Blasket islands a bit earlier.


End file.
